


All About Them Words

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yuichi is a scriptwriter. Jin is an actor. They are neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Them Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 28.12.2008 in a slightly different writing style from the usual.

Nakamaru Yuichi stares at the screen. The blinking cursor stood out against the plain white background, as if taunting him. He supposes this was what other people called a writer’s block.  
  
The door bell rings. It’s his neighbour slash good friend, Akanishi Jin. Said neighbour was a young budding actor, still at a stage of doing minor roles, still waiting for his big break. Yuichi asks how Jin’s day was, enjoying Jin’s stories about arrogant actors and unreasonable directors.  
  
Yuichi enjoys listening and watching Jin talk in that usual animated manner of his. It’s different from watching his other friends, and while he enjoys the company of his friends, they could not compare to the time spent with Jin.  
  
Yuichi knows he’s got more than friendly feelings for the other, but he also knows that it’s pointless. After all, he was the one working behind the cameras, while Jin was on the other side, on the same side as Ueda Tatsuya, the person Jin admired most.  
  
“What are you writing?” Jin asks, after he finishes talking about his work. The other only knows that Yuichi writes, doesn’t know that Yuichi’s actually a scriptwriter going under a different name at work.  
  
“Mystery.” Yuichi says, not wanting to talk about his recent lack of inspiration.  
  
“Cool! Tell me more about it!”  
  
“I can’t. It’s a mystery.” Yuichi jokes.  
  
Later that night, he dreams of his next story.

* * * * *

Yuichi normally goes out drinking with his own group of friends, but Jin requested for his company, which Yuichi couldn’t find any reason to say no to.  
  
Jin drinks non stop, depressed about his career appearing to be at a standstill, about how there was no progress at all.  
  
Yuichi comforts him with the usual encouraging phrases like how Jin’s big break would come and it’s all a matter of patience. Jin nods but continues to drink, and gets so drunk that Yuichi ends up letting him bunk over at Yuichi’s place.  
  
As Jin lies there on his bed, asleep, Yuichi couldn’t help but steal a kiss.  
  
He then heads to his study area, starts tapping at the keys rapidly, typing out a new scene for his story.  
  
Jin wakes up the next day with a hangover, appearing to have no inkling of a stolen kiss.

* * * * *

It was about two weeks later when Jin tells Yuichi that he thinks he’s finally gotten his big break. It’s his first lead role in a drama.  
  
“The script isn’t complete yet, but it’s by a famous writer so I’m having a good feeling about this!” Jin says to him excitedly, before going on to describe the story, or at least what Jin knew so far.  
  
“I play this guy who’s kind of like me, floating around with not very good acting roles. He has this girl best friend, they knew each other from drama school, but she’s more into the writing and directing. The two of them decided to create their own production, and managed to even get this new actress who used to be from their school, and whom my character had a huge crush on. Of course later, he realizes that it’s only a crush, and that he has feelings for his best friend instead.”  
  
Yuichi nods the whole time, smiling at Jin’s enthusiasm, which could sometimes be contagious. He randomly asks a question. “Do you think there’ll be a happy ending for your character and his best friend?”  
  
Jin frowns. “I don’t know. This writer tends to write the unexpected, so wouldn’t the happy ending seem too typical?”  
  
Yuichi considers the other’s answer, before continuing. “So what kind of ending would you give it if you were the writer?”  
  
Yuichi watches Jin thinking about his question, before the latter spoke again. “Maybe… Even though both of them know about their feelings, they’re unsure about the others’ feelings. And since they’re afraid of ruining their friendship, they just end up keeping silent and remain best friends forever? How about you?”  
  
“I… I hope that it’ll be a typical ending for once.” Yuichi admits. “But it depends on how things turn out I guess. And maybe happy endings may not be that realistic.”  
  
They spend the rest of the day going out to eat and celebrating. Yuichi finishes the script by the end of that week.

* * * * *

Jin visits Yuichi less often because of filming, but sends Yuichi pictures of the set and funny things happening around him to keep Yuichi up to date. Yuichi laughs and looks forward to the next message, though he looks forward to seeing Jin more.  
  
It was about a month later when the messages stop coming and it felt like Jin had cut off all contact with him. Yuichi doesn’t want to think that Jin has turned into one of those actors who forget about their friends after attaining fame, despite what his other friends tell him.  
  
His door bell rings one day and he opens it to see Ueda. Yuichi’s momentarily shocked. The other apologises about getting the wrong apartment and turns to the one opposite, Jin’s apartment.  
  
Yuichi quickly closes the door, not wanting to know more.

* * * * *

Yuichi decides to move to another place. He hasn’t seen Jin for several months, the other having gotten another role after excellent reviews. Yuichi thinks it is better that he moves on instead of harbouring feelings for the other.  
  
The day the movers come over to move his stuff, is the day he see Jin again.  
  
“You’re moving?”  
  
Yuichi nods, not trusting his voice, especially when there’s a strong urge to hug the other right now.  
  
He walks away quickly, not giving Jin any chance to continue the conversation. He doesn’t say goodbye, because he doesn’t want to.

* * * * *

It was about two months later when he finds Jin at his doorstep.  
  
“You idiot,” was the greeting from Jin, who forces his way into the apartment.  
  
“How did you find me?”  
  
Jin rolls his eyes. “You’re not exactly unknown, Mr. Scriptwriter.”  
  
“Oh.” Yuichi says, realizing that Jin has figured out his identity. “How long?”  
  
“Before the end of the production.” Jin replies. “You stole my ending, you idiot.”  
  
Yuichi chuckles. “It was what you asked for.”  
  
Jin pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re the writer. You could give it a happy ending if you wanted.” Jin pauses, before saying in a softer, slightly embarrassed tone. “You could write us a happy ending if you wanted to.”  
  
Yuichi takes a while to understand.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
He sees Jin looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for a better answer.  
  
“Okay.” He says, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
There’s a thousand and one questions he wants to ask Jin, but he figures there’s more important things to do right now.  
  
Like writing that happy ending of his.

* * * * *


End file.
